Set Up On a Date With Who?
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: ViridianShipping, Yellow & Silver are set up on a blind date, & it gets tampered with. Now how will they react to each other? What crazy things will happen? More detailed description inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

This is Terry Mcginnis Wayne(Marty). This is the first of the fics I'm uploading. I have(pardon my language) an ass-load to do before Tuesday because they have a Christmas theme. & my family usually goes somewhere on the 23rd. This story is in a slightly different universe than the typical PokeSupe world. It's ViridianShipping(Silver x Yellow) & if you don't like the pairing, just pretend it's some other ship or something.

Once a few of the other Dex Holders decided it would be funny to set Yellow up with Silver. One problem, they have little to no feelings for each other. So the ever clever Green(the girl) goes for the alternative. Now with the two of them growing to like each other, but not sure how to proceed, what kind of twist & turns will happen? Will they fall in love? Will they pretend it never happened? If they do give it a try, then what kind of mischief will they get into? Find out today on Dragonball Z- I mean, read & find out for yourselves. Rated T for Mild language, & Mild suggestive themes.

Edit: Okay, I've changed it to be Silver's P.O.V. So yeah.  
_

**Chapter 1 The Aftermath**

Well this is me, the group red head "Silver" as I let out a long extensive sigh. I had but a single thought on my mind, and I didn't even know why I cared or what to do from here. I kept thinking about that girl, "Yellow". I didn't want to keep thinking like this. As arrogant as it sounds, it's all everybody else's fault. "Everybody else" being my friends. They sabotaged it somehow. Green and her plans, that sister figure of mine and Yellow's. Damn Red and his music, frikin' Blue and his big words. Even my friends from other regions were somehow involved. Effing Ruby and his outfits, bitchy Platina and her money, dumbass Gold and his jokes. I started getting mad at people who weren't even in on it. Like Emerald and his seriously annoying rudeness, and Crystal. I couldn't really think of anything bad about Crystal, except for the fact that she kicked me in the last place you want to be kicked trying to hit Gold once. Funny story, looking back, it made me smile. Me smiling made me think of how Yellow was always smiling. There I go, thinking of Yellow again. Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Ruby, Platina, they made me think like this, I could feel it. And they screwed with Yellow too, they made her like me. Her ultimate sign of trust would be if she reveals her true name to someone. And she told me that night.

"Jamy… My name is 'Jamy'. Jamy Newbold."

Jamy Newbold. The name kept ringing in my head. It was a trap, and I was falling head first into it. Then again, "Silver" wasn't my real name either.

"It's Luke. Luke Grayson."

We had even given each other our last names, which between us both, was strictly forbidden. Before then, Yellow just didn't trust me with that knowledge and my dad due to his past criminal life asked me to keep my name secret as well but still felt I had a right to know it.

Me and Yellow were as mentioned, Luke Grayson, and Jamy Newbold. But we were always so secretive of last names. I couldn't possibly like Yellow like that. We're like night and day, white and black, light and dark, and I knew enough to know that love isn't science. It's still complicated, but it wasn't science. Therefore opposites do not attract. Red constantly says; "You can't just love someone, you have to like them too." Maybe he's right. Besides, me and Yellow just don't go together. She likes older men anyway… Doesn't she? Anyway, even if I did feel for her, love is a big, powerful word. I definitely didn't _love_ Yellow. And I didn't "like-like" her or find her too attractive. True she was pretty; I did think that, sure. But that's just a technicality. I didn't even have a crush on her or anything. After all she was _my_ secret admirer, or so I'd been told. Still, why was this so hard to shake? Even if I didn't like her, was she special somehow?

Yellow. Jamy… Without any more thought to it, the image of her beautiful face, and her small, slim body wrapped in that dress she wore that night filled my mind. And I can't believe I'm admitting it, and in those exact words no less. I wanted to see her again, in that same dress if possible. But why? Even if she did look nice in it, why should I care? I don't want to use the word "beautiful" I didn't think that highly of her. Or at least, I thought I didn't. What do I think of her? What am I supposed to think? This is becoming complicated. And then, in the middle of my train of thoughts, my father "Giovanni" came in. Father isn't much of a cook, so he had been buying our meals. This time he got McDonald's.

"I'm back." He said plainly.

I didn't answer, I was still thinking.

"Son." My father attempted to get my attention.

"Mm?"

"Is there something on your mind?" I'm guessing he recognized the look on his son's face.

"Um…" I was reluctant to just speak about it but ultimately decided I could trust my father, "Um, yeah."

"What might it be?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Well… I know it's cliché but. Um, there's uh." I blushed and cleared my throat, "Th-this girl."

"Oh really?" Father said, trying to contain himself.

"Don't start with me, please." I protested. I said please because I can't just command him. I get in trouble for that.

"Sorry, please go on." He responded.

"Well, my friends told me she likes me." I'm sure my dad was thinking what any parent would think as I continued, "And I, kinda went on a date with her last night." I carried on.

"Oh so _that's_ where you were last night." He interrupted. He usually let's me do whatever on Saturday night.

"Yeah." I complied before he spoke out again.

"So did you decide to give such a relationship a try and ask her out, or did she ask you?" He asked.

"Actually my friends coaxed me into a blind date with her, you know peer pressure. I didn't know who it was until I went out with her." I explained.

"Son?" He called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"When did I start letting you go out with girls?" He asked seriously.

I cringed; I thought for sure he was in trouble. That wasn't fair; I hadn't even realized that was a rule. As color began to fade from my face, Father noticed my distress and put an end to it.

"Silver, relax. I was just kidding." He said.

"Well scare me half to death." I remarked.

Honestly, that was quite annoying. I thought he was going to lock me in the cellar or something. Father was super serious most of the time, since when did dad joke around like that? I came up with the answer to that myself; when he started acting like a dad. Which started when I started acting like a teenager.

"Sorry. Continue." He implored.

"And I didn't really like her, so I tried to put her down gently, but before I _could_ try, all this… These crazy things started happening. I think my friends sabotaged it somehow." I said.

Coming from anyone else, it would've been mere teenager drama babble. But considering they were my friends, I'm sure father believed it was a possibility.

"And then after all these crazy things were over, I… Decided to be a gentleman and walk her home. And then, something happened, and I can't stop thinking about it." I said, completing my story.

"I see." My dad replied. "Did she kiss you?" He teased, referring to the "something that happened".

"What? No! Nothing like that." I defended, "You know her don't you? 'Yellow'."

"Yes, I know her, so it was Yellow?" He said.

"Yeah, but of course, that's not her real name. She told me her real name. First and last, she's always tried to be as secretive as she can about those things." I explained.

"So that's it. Hm…" He mumbled quietly, "So what IS her name?" He asked.

"No offense father but, I don't feel it my place to betray her trust by telling you." I said.

Dad smiled, "Good boy."

Hearing that, I decided to give father "the bad news". The news that I had broken a rule.

"But then…" I started.

Father leaned in to listen to what I had to say.

"I, maybe… Gave her _my_ full name." I said hesitantly.

I held my arms over my head, preparing for the worst. Father never hit me, but he was scary when he needed to be. Dad simply stayed there, surprised before yelling; "What!"

I cringed again, I'd done it now. I'm so screwed. But I guess he decided that Yellow wouldn't abuse the information.

"Well okay, I won't make a big deal of it." He said.

"Oh." I expressed, relieved.

"But you _are_ grounded." He said.

"Oh…" I sighed, defeated.

"So, you said you 'didn't' like her, do you now?" He asked.

"I…" I turned bright red, I didn't expect to have to answer that question, "I'm not…" I struggled. I guess I might've liked her, but I'm not sure, and I was bashful about it, "I… I don't know, I might wanna go out with her again, but I don't know if it's her, or if I just had a good time, or if I just liked the dress-" I stopped, hearing what I just said, there I went with the damn compliments again, "And I didn't just say that." I turned a darker shade of red, "And also, I don't want to be with her just because my friends screwed with my time with her. I'm just, scared I guess. I don't think I _want_ to like her."

"Well why not?" Father asked.

"Because… Then… My friends will have set us up and, then, I'm in a relationship that's based on others playing cupid and not on chosen feelings." He said.

"Well how about this." He started, putting a hand on my shoulder, "If you do like her, that's _your_ choice. Your friends can't control how you feel about someone. However you decide you feel about Yellow, that's all you. You alone decide what happens in your life."

I took a second to respond. I smiled and said; "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome kid." Father finished.

He sat up to get the food from the bag, and I started staring into space again.

"So is she a good kisser?" He teased.

"Dad!" I said, chuckling and smiling.

I didn't kiss her… I just learned her name… That's what I told him… And that was a lie…  
_

Well there's Chapter 1. How did I pick the names? Well for Yellow, in some country(don't know which one), they call her "Jamy", & "Newbold" is the last name shared by my best friend, & my psychologist(even though they're unrelated). For Silver, Luke is a pretty normal sounding name, I got it from "Luke Valentine" & "Grayson" comes from Dick Grayson.

Well I finally got around to proof reading this, and I'm unenthusiastically doing chapter 2 right now. I say unenthusiastically because this story isn't very popular yet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Ha! It's out! I told you!... Erm... Sorry about that, well here's the long awaited Chapter 2. I told you March was going to be our lucky month. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Date**

Silver awkwardly sat at the table in the restaurant he was told to go to waiting for whoever this "secret admirer" Blue had tried so hard to convince him to see was. Silver found it particularly annoying that Blue insisted he dress as nicely as he could. He didn't really want to do this, he wasn't really a romantic person, but if anyone knew just what to say to get him to do something, it was Blue. Her and her guilt trips. He fiddled with his hair; he wasn't used to it being tied up in a ponytail. His hair wasn't too long so neither was the ponytail but Blue insisted he keep his hair from meeting his shoulders. He wasn't sure what game Blue was playing or why the style of his hair mattered at all.

He was wearing a clean, plain black T-shirt, lightly tanned pants and a newer pair of black shoes Blue got for him. It wasn't that he thought he didn't look nice, he just didn't see what the point of trying to look different was, especially if this person was attracted to him anyway. Just as he decided it didn't matter why Blue had to spruce him up, he heard the bell by the door ring. His table was near the entrance and he could see whoever came in. Silver remembered when he asked what this secret admirer looked like, all he got was "you'll know her when you see her".

And the person who came in definitely fit the bill but… nah it couldn't be. Could it? What else could they be doing here dressed like that? They were here to see someone else. That's it. But maybe not. Yellow walked in dressed in an all white outfit consistent of a sleeveless dress that was a little too long to be hip length but a little too short to be knee length, gloves that reached halfway up her upper arms, long socks of basically the same length since Silver couldn't see where they ended and nice looking shoes with gold buckles. She spotted him and her jaw almost dropped.

* * *

Yellow was headed to the place that was so fancy Blue told her about. She was set up for some sort of mystery date with a so called "secret admirer". She wasn't sure originally, a blind date just seemed stupid to her, or at least not safe or smart. But Blue would never steer her wrong. Would she? Well this could've been anybody for all Yellow knew; she was put up to this primarily because of guilt.

Blue was good at that. She came up to the door and stopped herself to take a deep breath. She looked down at the outfit Blue got Ruby to sew together for her. It fit her nicely and was made of a very comfortable fabric, and she really liked the color, a creamy white. But it was a little small, and walking all the way over here in what felt like an overly fancy outfit did make her really nervous.

Well, realizing she was never one to be shy, she just decided to stop thinking about it and go inside. She had no idea what this mystery boy looked like, all she got for a description was "you'll know him when you see him". Wasn't a very detailed or assuring description. She headed in the door and looked around slowly. She had to wonder what Blue meant when she said "you'll know him when you see him". What did she mean by that and how was Yellow supposed to discern-…

Her mouth opened and her jaw nearly dropped. No it couldn't be. He fit the description, she knew him, he was the only person in there she could've known. But… him? Really?

Silver groaned silently to himself, "Oh no, _Yellow_ is the girl Blue was talking about?"

Yellow waved and forced a smile that she knew must've seemed very shy, "Oh no, _Silver's_ the boy Blue was talking about."

She slowly walked over to the circular table he was sitting at. He switched between a calm, expressionless face and an annoyed one by slightly furrowing and unfurrowing his eyebrows.

"Okay Silver." He said mentally to himself, "Play this as gently as possible, you don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Okay Yellow, get through this gently, after all you don't want to hurt his feelings."

They had to wonder if this would be more or even _less_ awkward if they were complete strangers.

"Hi Silver." Yellow said softly.

"Hey." He replied blankly.

"…How are you?" Yellow knew Silver wasn't really a talker, so she thought _she_ would have to do a lot of the talking.

Of course Silver was getting slightly different vibes from this, "I'm managing alright. You?"

"I'm okay. J-just okay." She said and looked to her right to avoid his gaze.

"Should we order?" Silver asked.

"Um, yeah let's." She replied reaching for a menu.

Just try to imagine the situation they're in. Each one believes the other has a crush on them, and thinks the other is being shy in their own way. Yellow continually struggled to think of ways she could at least enjoy herself and not make Silver feel bad. Meanwhile Silver thought of ways he could get out of the situation before ultimately deciding he couldn't. If they could talk about it they'd agree it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After some time, the waiter came with Silver's steak, Yellow on the other hand, had told him; "I don't have much of an appetite today thank you." She looked at Silver as he cut through the first bite of his steak, watching him up until he put it in his mouth. She turned her head down, then lifted her eyes to look at him, "So." She started, Silver didn't respond or seem to be listening at all, "…Watcha thinkin' about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing of importance." He replied.

He was lying. Of course what he was really thinking about was how awkward this was. And, believing she was his secret admirer who'd probably _asked_ Blue to set them up for a blind date, he thought of what to say next.

"Sorry I'm not very talkative. This must be… awkward, for you." He said to her.

"Oh, no, Silver, I'm fine, really." She said, "You sure you're okay though?"

Just imagine this for a moment. The situation they're in. Yellow is asking Silver if he doesn't find it awkward or nerve-racking because she _thinks_ he has a crush on _her_, while Silver thought she was asking if it didn't bother him that she had a crush on him. The reality of the situation was that neither of them were attracted to each other. But that's just not what they thought.

"I'm. I'm fine, thanks for asking." He finished before putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

Similarly, Yellow reached for her drink and sipped it quietly and shyly. They each thought they had to sit through this situation. So they each knew that it was vital to talk to each other and find something to talk about, lest they be driven crazy. But what? They each asked themselves what they could possibly have in common. Well there was their Pokémon, they had that in common, but what were they supposed to say? Their relationships with said Pokémon were very different.

"Is there anything you might wanna talk about?" Yellow finally asked.

"Nothing that comes to mind." Silver admitted, "Unless of course, you have something to talk about and just aren't sure that I would want to talk about it."

"Not unless we find something we _can_ talk about. Listen to me," She said in a chuckling tone, "I'm going in complete circles aren't I?"

Silver shrugged, "It happens."

Another awkward silence came. All they could do was reach for what they had in front of them to justify their silence. Silver and his steak, Yellow and her drink. It got to the point where Yellow completely finished the last two thirds of her drink before Silver decided;

"This is ridiculous." He thought, then said; "So, are there any…" Yellow looked directly at him to listen to what he had to say, "…hobbies, or something you might have?"

"Oh. No, they're, they're stupid." She replied.

"Well you might as well share them anyway, it's not like we have a whole lot else to talk about."

"Well, when I'm not busy taking care of my Pokémon, I'm usually either fishing or drawing." She admitted, "Why, what do you do in your free time?"

"I'm not much of a hobbyist." He replied.

"Well you have to do something to keep you from going nuts." Yellow said kiddingly.

"First it was find my roots, then it was find the masked man and do missions for Lance in return for a favor, then find my roots again, and just training in between."

Yellow looked at him astonished, "So you… You-You've never… had any, I mean." She couldn't find a proper way to word it.

"I told you I wasn't much of a hobbyist." He said blankly.

"Well, now you've done all of that, there must be something you do to preoccupy yourself."

"Yes. I speak with my father, I call Blue, I still train and speak with my Pokémon, and I still say hi to Gold and Crystal every so often."

"So you just talk to other people?"

"I guess."

Yellow giggled.

"What?" Silver asked.

"It's kind of funny. People say I'm the warm and inviting one, but if all of that's true, then I must spend more time alone than you do." She said with a bubbly smile.

Silver let the smallest smile Yellow had ever seen tug at his lips.

Maybe, if for any reason they realized this was all set up, they could call it off and go home, maybe even laugh about it. Little did they know, a certain _someone_ had other plans. Because this certain someone knew that even the slightest hiccup would send it all crumbling down. This certain someone cared about these two like their own mothers, so she was doing this out of the kindness in her heart. But it was so deceptive and clever, who says she couldn't have a little fun with it?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan Comes Together

Chapter three. If you're wondering about the April update and haven't heard yet my grandmother died recently and I was just trying to get back on my feet. But the schedule should be coming together now. Enjoy.  
_

**Chapter 3 A Plan comes Together**

It was a fairly sunny day. It was noon and this portion of the story starts with two teenagers who were more familiar with each other than most people their age. They were, up 'til that point, walking along a dirt path, knee high grass surrounding them, and a small "barely bigger than a village" town on the horizon from the hill they were standing on called Pallet Town. It was actually a rather symbolic name. Almost all other locations in their region were named after a color, though not a general color like red, blue, green, but very distinct colors like pewter, cerulean, saffron, etcetera.

And Pallet Town represented a "palette", a painter would have colors on it and paint with them as he saw fit. Many famous trainers and other such people would often start something in Pallet Town and visit all the other "colored" locations, either intentionally or unintentionally. Most residents in fact went unaware of this until someone else pointed it out to them. While very interesting to note, this isn't what the teens were talking about. No they were talking about something very _very_ different.

"Wait what're you gonna do?" Asked Red in shock.

"If you're going to tell me I shouldn't go through with it you're too late, I already set the whole thing up, they're meeting tonight." Blue said back to him.

"Well okay but still I thought they were your best friends."

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm doing this." Blue explained.

"Huh?" Red had a hard time understanding Blue every so often.

Blue giggled, "Don't be so simple minded Red. They're my friends and sometimes it's hard to divide my attention between you, the two of them, my Pokémon and my parents. So I was thinking if I got them to be friends then I wouldn't have as much to worry about and I could speak with them both at the same time and save myself a lot of trouble."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you put them up to a blind date."

"Well, I figured, given how nice Yellow is and how nice Silver _can_ be given the right motivation, they could really get along and the more I thought about it, the more proactive that relationship seemed to be. So I thought 'sweet boy meets sweet girl, _duh_'. So I figure, well; I might as well try." Blue gave a more in depth explanation.

Red just looked at her, dumbfounded, "And you need to tell me this because?"

Blue turned back and gave Red a rather nostalgic look, the same one she gave him when she wanted him to capture Mew with her around five years ago, "Because _you're_ gonna help me."

"I am?" Red said with an all around weird feeling.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't wanna be there alone. I might need company if things are going slow or a cover if I'm found."

"But why would you use me for this?"

"Well, out of everyone I could've chosen from, I think you and I have worked together the most, as Pokédex Holders anyway. And I just felt I could trust you more than any of the others."

"I don't know. Setting someone up like that, I mean we're potentially taking their emotions out of their control. It. It just doesn't feel right." Red explained.

"Please?" Blue pleaded grabbing a hold of Red's arm with the most puppy-dog look on her face.

Red groaned, "Oh… Alright, but I don't want to make a habit out of this."

Blue just giggled and winked at him.

Back to where we left off. Things hadn't gotten any less awkward. Silences would last for minutes at a time with no end in sight. Neither one could really keep a conversation going for long. Then again, it's not like they didn't try.

"So you like to draw huh?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Yellow replied.

"Maybe you could show me how sometime. I hear it's supposed to really relax you."

"Oh no, you don't want me to teach you, I'm horrible." Yellow said rather modestly.

"How would _I_ know that? I haven't even seen your drawings yet." Silver asked before putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

"I just do it to relax me; I'm not that good at all." She insisted.

"If you say so. Then again, when people say they're bad at something more often than not, their actually great." Silver said with a bit of a smile.

Yellow flashed a wide smile back at him. She even blushed a little. She could tell that that was him legitimately trying to make her feel better. It wasn't exactly poetic or anything but it was still a nice thing for him to try and do. It didn't actually change her opinion on her drawing abilities but she felt better anyway.

The waiter came back and refilled their drinks and subtly asked again if Yellow needed anything to eat by offering her a menu, to which she replied by saying "I'm okay thank you". She really wasn't hungry, besides from the looks of it, Silver was almost finished with his steak and she didn't want to keep him later than he needed to be. Then again, Silver was trying to hurry to get this over with. He felt weird just sitting their eating while his "secret admirer" looked at him or just did nothing. She felt a little uneasy too, after all neither of them had been on a blind date before or any sort of date for that matter.

They struggled to come up with good conversation topics in their heads. Silver thought about asking about the dress. Blue had made him look sharper than usual but she _really_ dressed up. But he didn't because he thought he might be imposing. Then again, though he'd never say it out loud, he rather liked the dress, she looked nice in it.

Yellow thought of something though, "So how has Gio-, I mean your father been?"

Silver seemed to instantly go on the defensive when she asked, "Why do you need to know?" He asked darkly.

Yellow was taken aback slightly. Silver and Giovanni had been trying to keep a low profile. He was the ex-leader of Team Rocket after all. Silver couldn't really trust any of the other Dex Holders with too much information save for Blue.

"I was just wondering Silver, you know, now that you have a life with him and all. You don't have to tell me where he is or what he's been doing or anything."

"Good, because I don't plan to." Silver said just as darkly as before.

"Even if you did tell me I wouldn't turn him in or anything."

"Yeah sure. Considering the incident in the Viridian Forest five years ago you felt so strongly about?" He said disbelievingly.

Just as he wiped a bit of steak sauce away with a napkin, Yellow reached over and put her left hand on Silver's right shoulder and looked him in the eye, taking him by surprise, "Silver." She started, "You don't have to tell me anything but I just want you to understand that I would never do _anything_ like that to you. Not after you tried so hard and for so long."

There was a lot of emotion behind those words. She really meant it. Silver looked down for a moment, not having a prepared response. Not far from where they were, Red and Blue were seated next to each other at a booth. It was behind a small "half-of-a-wall" where they could peer over and see them if they so desired.

"Well it looks like it's going well so far." Red said sitting firmly, not wanting to look over the wall at Silver and Yellow if he didn't have to.

"I knew it would. But we need this day to be more than just pleasant. We need it to be fantastic." Blue said.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Anything we could try and do they'd probably notice as suspicious. And if we get too far into it they'll probably recognize us don't you think?" Red asked.

"Oh you're not the only one in on this; I had a few favors pulled. Besides, they _could_ recognize us," She started and then held up a Poké Ball, "But that's where Ditty here comes in."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Red said mentally to himself.  
_

Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man so I must be off. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Complications part 1

The fourth chapter. It's actually split into two chapters. I hit the page count I was aiming for and decided, "okay let's split 'em up". I think it signals that the chapters may start to get longer though. A lot of things in this chapter are borrowed straight from the Yellow chapter. I think it's also going to start leaning into Luckyshipping as well as Viridian, but not anymore than the actual manga has, so don't expect too much to happen.  
_

**Chapter 4 Complications part 1**

Red gathered his thoughts before continuing to talk to Blue.

"Okay, so what is Ditty going to do exactly?" He asked.

Blue reached into her bag and pulled out something else, "Observe." She pulled out a device that seemed to spiral a bit. It hung around her neck and looked like a weird necklace, while the inner spiral wrapped around her neck for support, the protruding spiral held a microphone next to her mouth (the one she used in the Yellow chapter).

"What does this do?" Red asked.

"Patience, I'm not done yet." Blue said to him slightly irritatedly. Next she released Ditty discretely underneath the table, "Did you bring your Espeon like I asked?" Blue asked quietly.

"Yes." Red replied.

"Good, and you learned to do that trick that Green could do with his Golduck right?"

"Forever ago."

"You know what to do then."

"This'd better be good." Red said, "Espeon, disguise yourself so no one sees you." Red whispered to his Pokémon before he released it from its Poké Ball to join Ditto underneath the table. And it did just that, creating an illusion with its psychic powers.

"Perfect." Blue pulled out her Pokédex, "How're they doing?"

Red turned back around to peek over the wall quick, "Back to being as awkward as ever." He turned back quick to avoid detection.

"Well, I've had just about enough of that, time to speed things along."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Very well, I think you deserve an explanation." Blue said, "See this machine uses the microphone to pick up sound waves when I push a button and traps them in specialized bubbles. Then it locks on to my Pokémon, in this case Ditty and goes to give them the command, it directs the sound waves in a linear pattern as opposed to one that spreads, so only Ditty hears it."

Blue put one hand above her microphone and the other to the switch on the side of it, "Testing." She said, and a bubble appeared like she said it would. She popped it with her finger quick before she could release it.

"Aren't they going to notice a bubble floating in the air? And if you have to send multiple commands, a _series_ of bubbles?" Red asked.

"Normally, see, I've had to tweak this device a little. The color of the bubbles has been altered from the way it originally had them. Now it more strongly accents, red, blue, and green. The primary colors of light. And I chose this restaurant for a reason; it has normal, unhindered lighting. Sometimes places like this have colored coverings or shades over the lights. But the white light renders the bubbles," She stopped and put her hands to the mic again, "testing." She said, this time she moved her hands and released the bubble, "Invisible."

Just as she said, the bubble couldn't be seen against the light and floated to Ditty unseen until it got under the shaded table, "Not bad, but why do you need me and Espeon for this?" Red asked.

"To stay hidden." Blue answered, she showed her Pokédex to Red, "See, this is where that trick comes in. The one you and Green used to get inside Saffron. Whenever I need to see where Ditty is I can just look at my Pokédex, and then I can see where he is and what decisions to make without the risk of being seen. If you'd be so kind as to give the command." She explained.

"I have to admit Blue, you've really outdone yourself." Red complimented, "How'd you come up with the invisible bubble trick?"

"Yellow told me about it. Lance used it against her so she wouldn't see the attack." Blue said, "Now if you could tell Espeon what to do we're good to go."

"Actually Blue, I'm having second thoughts. I mean what if they really end up liking each other? Then what exactly is that relationship built on? We're just kind of forcing them together. And we're doing it to help narrow the amount of time you have to spend with them?" Red said.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Blue said matter-of-factly, "With any luck, I'll have more time to spend with my parents. But that's really more of a bonus. This isn't the first time I've tried to get them to like each other either."

"It's not?" Red asked with some shock on his face.

"Well, this is the first time I've tried anything romantic like a date. But it started out humbly enough, like just spending time with them at the same time. That didn't work out well, I was more of a gate between them then, they mostly talked to me, they barely had anything to say to each other." Blue continued.

"Well we can see why." Red said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"You see my point."

"But why does it matter if they get to like each other or not, how does it benefit anyone other than you?" Red asked.

Blue sighed, "Look Red, you wanna know?" Red nodded, "Well okay, after this, I promise to give you the complete, unabridged story. But right now we're burning daylight, and they're not gonna sit at that table forever. I think we've disclosed that they aren't really good at dating conversations. So will you just trust me on this?" She asked.

Red stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about it. Yellow's words seemed to echo in his head, "I would never do _anything_ like that to you. Not after you tried so hard and for so long."

"… Espeon, you heard the lady." He said, ducking under the table quick. Espeon nodded and its eyes began to glow.

"Thanks Red." Blue said as the visual came up on her Pokédex screen.

So what else is there left to talk about? Silver thought that Yellow would have more to say than this considering she was the secret admirer and would want to know more. Was she just being shy? The same girl who seemed to have no problems talking to him when they first met, the same person who never seemed to be shy. Yellow, who believed _Silver_ had a crush on _her_, had to admit even if Silver was a quiet person, he was being too quiet. Shouldn't he have said or done something to move things along?

Maybe this whole thing was a mistake, or maybe he was really just _that_ shy. Still he was _her_ secret admirer wasn't he? Was she really supposed to be the more talkative of the two? Well one of them had to say something. It was a date, that's what you do right? You talk to each other.

"So what-" Yellow began.

"So about-" Silver said at the same time as her.

They both stopped immediately and Yellow chuckled, "You go first."

"It'd be more polite to let you go first, besides what you have to say will probably be more important." Silver responded.

"Well, I was just curious." She looked away bashfully, "I mean, I was just going to ask what you think of." She paused, "…Do you think I overdressed?" She asked rubbing her left glove with her gloved right hand, "I mean, I don't know it just seems overly fancy."

"Well." Silver began, "I'm not sure what constitutes overdressing, but if it's." He stopped himself, "If it helps at all I. I, I think it's." He tried to force it out, Yellow looked at him with her wide eyes, waiting for his answer, "I think it's alright," He said, his eyes darted away from her direction, "You look nice." He finally spat out.

"Thank you." Yellow said cheerily, she looked down quick before proceeding, "I like your hair." She said lifting her eyes up at him.

Silver looked back at her. It just seemed nice to return a compliment with another compliment. Still Yellow thought the neatly combed, seemingly layered hair with most of the back brought up in a ponytail framed his face nicely.

"What were you gonna say?" She asked.

"Oh, I…" Silver paused and looked at Yellow, she had a curious expression on her face, "I was just going to compliment the outfit." He lied.

"Oh. Well, thank you again." She said.

Silver was actually going to ask her about why she wanted to know about his father again. But he figured, since she wasn't bringing it up again he didn't need to ask. He wasn't sure what possessed him to lie as opposed to just saying "never mind" though. Then he noticed something somewhat strange. The pattern on the wall behind Yellow. He knew it was just a coincidence but the wood markings seemed to spell out "ask her about her day".  
_

Cliffhanger!... Sorta. The next chapter just needs some tweaking. Later on, we'll dig a bit deeper into Blue's motivations. Red's such a sucker in this chapter.


End file.
